


Seven Deadly Sins

by Velace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four months, two weeks and five days she'd been having dreams of that damned blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust

When the first rays of sun began to grace the streets of Storybrooke, shining its light and warmth across the sleepy town, Regina Mills awoke. Like every other morning for the past four months, two weeks and five days; it was with a groan and a demanding throb from between her legs. Another night had passed, another night tormented with dreams of Emma Swan.

Regina slipped a hand between her legs and stroked her finger through already soaked folds, she kept her eyes closed while her mind recalled those slowly fading images from her latest dream, a dream her mind would soon forget, but which her sex would forever remember.

_Emerald, lust-filled eyes stared at her form as she lay splayed across her bed, thighs spread wide and welcoming the eyes as they devoured her. Her own eyes drifted across the pale expanse of Emma's moonlit body as the blonde sank knees into the mattress and slowly crawled atop her..._

Regina moaned softly, a hand grasping at her breast as she slid the finger deep inside her aching core.

_Their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss, tongues danced expertly around and against each other while teeth nipped occasionally at her bottom lip, adding a little pain to the already overwhelming desire Emma had spiked within her with the first touch.._

The heat that had surfaced within seconds of consciousness, began to spread like wildfire throughout her body. Regina's hips jerked off the bed when a second finger joined the first, her thrusts were slow but deep, oh so very deep.

_A warm, soft mouth enveloped one of her nipples, sucking gently as a tongue swirled around the hardened nub. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist and ground against the taut muscles of the blonde's abdomen; the moan from Emma's throat sent a vibration straight between her legs, bringing with it a flood of wetness._

Choked gasps, heavy moans and the sound of slapping flesh echoed inside her room as she increased her thrusts, deeper, faster, her back arching almost painfully as she pounded into herself.

_Without warning, Emma slipped a hand in between their bodies and entered her. Regina's surprised cry was swallowed as pink lips captured her own once more, a tongue invading her mouth while her inner walls clenched around fingers that filled her completely._

There was no one to swallow her sounds now, no one to prevent the soft pleas that fell from her lips, pleas for a woman who wasn't here, a woman who would likely never know how much Regina wanted her. She would deny the fact to anyone else, but she would not lie to herself. She wanted Emma Swan, she wanted to know how their bodies would feel pressed together, how soft her mouth was, how she would taste.

In the end, it was that, that sent her over the edge. The dreams were good, they started that fire inside her but it was the thought, her desire to find out whether the blonde would be sweet like she assumed she would be, is what had her coming undone.

Not having to worry about anyone hearing her, she let the blonde's name fall from her lips as she convulsed on the bed, her fingers lightly stroking in and out and drawing out her pleasure until after what seemed like hours, her body relaxed.

Coming down from her high, she opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling as one thought stuck on a continuous loop played through in her mind.

_Goddamn you, Emma Swan._


	2. Gluttony

"Mayor Mills? Sheriff Swan is here to see you." Regina hadn't spoken to Emma since the moment at the well, of course she'd seen her all over town in the following weeks, but the woman seemed to have been avoiding her. Why, she wasn't sure.

Brows furrowed, she searched her mind for possible reasons as to why Emma would be coming to see her now. Unable to think of any, she pinched the bridge of her nose before reaching out and pressing the button for the intercom. "Send her in."

As Emma entered a moment later, Regina had to lower her eyes to the papers in front of her to stop from staring. The red jacket Emma was wearing had become an increasingly repeated feature in the dreams that continued to plague her each night. "Miss Swan, to what do I owe this surprise visit?"

When only silence greeted her question, she forced herself to look up and watched as, rather than sit in the chair opposite her, Emma walked over to the couch and plopped down with a shrug. "I recently found out that you had.." Pink lips pursed and Regina had to clench her legs beneath her desk to stop herself from squirming. "For lack of a better word, inhaled a death curse when you rescued Snow and me."

"I don't see why that matters now, as you can see I'm perfectly fine and..." She trailed off as Emma stood and moved to stand in front of her, hands pressed against her desk as she leaned forward. Regina's mind flashed with the image of Emma in all her glory, bent over her desk and begging for release as Regina impaled her from behind.

"Why did you do it, Regina?"

Thankfully, the all too familiar reason they both used for such an occasion stopped her from having to think on it, which would be extremely difficult considering her mind was now in the process of torturing her. "For He-"

As if she'd seen it coming a mile away, Emma didn't let her finish. "Bullshit. You didn't risk your life to save m.. us, because of him. What good would his love be if you had died?"

Regina couldn't help feel a little smug as she pretended to ignore the little slip. "I don't know what you're implying, Miss Swan. I assure you, the only reason you and your mother are alive, is because Henry begged me to save you." With as much disinterest as she could muster, she hoped Emma wouldn't decide to be difficult when she dismissed her. "Now if you're done wasting my time, I have work to do."

"Oh, I'll let you get back to work. But we are far from done, Madam Mayor." The determination that laced the blonde's tone sent a shiver down her spine and before Regina could think of an even halfway decent response, Emma was gone.

xxx

When she got home, Regina kicked off her heels, not caring where they landed as she made straight for her study. Still wired and extremely aroused from Emma's visit this afternoon, she needed a drink or ten.

She was on her fifth when there came a knock at her front door, when she opened it and came face to face with the one person she really didn't want to see right now, she slammed it shut again.

"Oh come on! Regina, it's cold out here."

Pressing her forehead against the door, Regina wonders what she's done to deserve this, only to chuckle when she realises how asinine the thought is coming from the Evil Queen. "Go away, Miss Swan. I'm not in the mood to deal with you a second time today."

"Seeing me arouses you that much, huh." It was said so casually, Regina couldn't help herself.

Jerking open the door, she almost falls flat on her face when her body reminds her that sudden movements shouldn't be attempted when you have as much alcohol in your system as she does. She stops herself from thanking Emma for catching her; After all, it was her fault to begin with. Leaning her head against the door frame, she lets out a frustrated sigh. "What do you want?"

Emma smiles at her in that annoyingly adorable way she does. "Not even going to invite me in? I think my bad manners are rubbing off on you, Madam Mayor."

_If only you would.._

She manages to prevent the shaking of her head to dislodge the thought, the last thing she needed was to make herself dizzy and fall into the arms of the Saviour again. Pushing the door open, she steps back into the hall and returns to her study. "Close the door behind you."

Having refilled her glass, she takes a seat on the sofa and folds her legs beneath her. _"That's not the way a lady sits, Regina."_ She rolls her eyes at the voice in her head, tired of pretending to be something she's not.

"What, none for me?"

The urge to point out the fact she hadn't invited her over in the first place, so why should she offer her anything did cross her mind but she resisted voicing it. Instead, she gestured toward the alcohol cabinet. "You have hands, get it yourself."

"You know, for someone who wants in my pants, you're kinda mean." Emma teased.

Regina ignored the comment, taking another sip of her scotch and closed her eyes, enjoying the burn as it journeyed down her throat to settle warmly in her stomach. She knew drinking while the reason for such was within pouncing distance, was probably a bad idea but she couldn't convince herself to care. At least if anything happened, she could blame the alcohol. Regina didn't think for a minute that Emma was actually interested in her, she was just trying to get under her skin. It was a game between them, that's all it would ever be.

Emma would get bored soon enough and leave, Regina wasn't in the mood to play anymore.

There was a shift in the air as Emma sat down beside her, she didn't even need to open her eyes to know she was far too close. Not that she was going to bother acknowledging the invasion of her personal space, it just seemed unnecessary; they had never crossed the invisible barrier when they weren't fighting.

"You know we're not going to get anywhere if you won't even speak to me."

Another sigh escaped her lips. "And where would we be going, Miss Swan?"

"Preferably? I'd rather a bed, but this sofa is incredibly comfortable; I'm not picky."

"That's hardly surprising, however if your plan when coming over here this evening was to get me to sleep with you, you're barking up the wrong tree." Opening her eyes, she stood and moved to refill her glass again. "I'm sure Neal would happily accommodate you, or perhaps Red would be interested if you're switching teams."

Enough of her brain cells remained functioning for her to be shocked when the glass was ripped from her grasp, before a hand curled around her wrist and forced her to turn around. A scathing reprimand was on the tip of her tongue about the touch being unwelcome, except now the touch was more, and very welcome. Emma's mouth consumed her own, the kiss was fierce, intoxicating and better than any dream her imagination could manage.

When Emma pulled away, Regina whimpered at the loss. She forced herself to stay still as those enticing lips taunted her with mere inches, a warm breath caressed her mouth as Emma spoke. "When you're not drunk off your ass and you're ready to admit you want this just as much as I do, you let me know."

The next thing she heard was the click of her front door.


	3. Greed

Nearly a week later, the night Emma kissed her was still on the forefront of Regina's mind. The dreams had gotten even more intense since then, there wasn't a single morning where she could wake up without having to.. deal with it. Now it was the weekend, she had a full two days with nothing to do, nothing to distract her from thinking too much about the irritating blonde.

At least twice a day, Regina would go through the process of convincing herself to simply get it over with and admit what she wanted from Emma, only to talk herself out of it when she was as close as possible to the revelation. Just yesterday, she had entered the Sheriff Station, then turned away at the last-minute. Honestly, she wasn't sure what frustrated her more at this point; the fact she couldn't go five minutes without fantasizing about the daughter of her nemesis or the fact she was too much of a coward to do anything about it.

"Mom?" Blinking at the sound, Regina's eyes cleared to find Henry sitting across from her in the booth. She inwardly cursed herself when she realised she'd let herself be distracted while out in public.

_Great, now I'm daydreaming at Granny's._

Sensing eyes on her, she sighed and turned her head to be met with the smug grin of the town's Sheriff. "Madam Mayor."

Turning back to her son, she opts for pretending Emma isn't there and hopes she'll magically vanish into thin air; which isn't really all that much to ask for considering who she is. "Hello Henry."

When Emma shrugged and went to make their order, Henry looked between them both with a frown. "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you and ma fighting again?"

Letting her gaze drift toward the counter where Emma was talking to Red, Regina noted the smile on pale lips before her eyes dropped to the hand that lingered on the blonde's arm and her blood began to boil.

_Mine._

Somehow managing to keep from snarling, she plastered on her fake politician's smile and returned her attention to her son. "No Henry, your mother and I are not fighting."

_Although I can't promise anything if she doesn't stop flirting with that harlot.._

As his face scrunched in the familiar way it does when he's thinking, her smile slowly became more genuine as she recalled previous occasions where he had that exact look. She hoped his mind wouldn't turn up anything close to accurate about what was going on, though she couldn't deny her curiosity about his reaction. Not that he'd come anywhere close to guessing his mothers wanted to tear each other's clothes off, knowing him it'd be something like courting and other such fairy tale nonsense.

_Dating, not courting._

Dating Emma Swan, she frowned. This was a bizarre new area of thought, one that surprisingly, didn't fill her with... well, anything. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, she was saved from considering it very long when Emma returned to their booth and placed an unhealthy amount of pancakes down in front of Henry.

She narrowed her eyes and glared at the stack, just thinking about trying to eat so many made her nauseated. "I do hope you don't expect our son to eat all those by himself."

"Relax, we're sharing." She forced herself to suppress the small thrill that went through her when Emma scooted in beside her, rather than Henry; not that he appeared to mind either way.

"How charming." Her tone said it was anything but, though the majority of her repulsion stemmed from the fact she was talking to the daughter of the supposed Prince Charming himself, but she saw no reason to share that little detail.

"You know, if you want some of our pancakes, all you have to do is ask." Emma teased and winked at Henry.

His giggle caused Regina's lips to quirk involuntarily, as she hadn't heard the sound in a while. It reminded her of a time when they were both a lot happier than they were now, and by the look he gave her; he wanted that back just as much as she did.

She gave a low growl when Red sauntered over to their booth. As much as she was loath to admit, she was enjoying their company and didn't appreciate having to share it, even briefly, with someone else; least of all the woman who apparently didn't own anything beyond what belonged in the closet of a courtesan for construction workers.

She knew Emma had heard her when a knee nudged her leg and when the knee remained pressed against her, she nudge back and succeeded in doing nothing more than causing a grin to spread across the blonde's face. Which of course, served as a reason for her to growl once more.

When she noticed Henry staring at her, she snatched Emma's fork from her hand, reached over and stole a piece of pancake he'd just finished cutting for himself, plopping it into her mouth and making a face at him as she chewed. Laughing, he glanced at his blonde mother and when Regina turned to look, she found herself being stared at with amusement and there wasn't a waitress in sight.

Raising an eyebrow, Regina dared her to say something. "Can I help you, Miss Swan?"

Green eyes widened before Emma shook her head, raising a hand to cover her smile as she replied. "Nope, I'm good."

Her heart thumped rapidly inside her chest when she had the epiphany that this, what they were doing in this moment, is what she wanted. The comfort, the ease that came with their interactions; despite her subconscious efforts to make them difficult. Of course, she still wanted to ravage the woman, but it was more than that.

Thoughts, reasons, judgments all swirled within her mind. The words of her mother about weakness and power, the soft and compassionate voice of her father as he spoke of family, the sweet words of love Daniel would whisper to her when they were alone. All of those things merged and faded away, replaced by the twinkle of green eyes and that annoying smile, brief flashes of the most intimate of dreams. The cherub face of a little boy who liked to sneak sweets when he thought she wasn't looking, the way he threw his head back when he laughed.

Understanding came and overwhelmed her with its glaring clarity.

She wanted to be happy.

She wanted a family.

She wanted love.

She wanted her son back.

Most of all, she wanted the woman next to her.

Slowly, a mischievous smile spread across her lips as she began to plot a way for her to have everything.


	4. Wrath

"Regina, I'm begging you." She delighted in the way Snow's voice changed pitch as the call wore on, it had started out confident but as the minutes ticked by, it had gotten to the point between horror and panic. Clearly her unwillingness to re-accept her position as Mayor terrified Snow White and quite frankly, Regina wasn't bothered in the least.

"You and your idiot husband took the job from me, these are the consequences. Now, stop calling me." Without waiting for a reply, Regina hung up her phone and turned it off. She lost count of how many times her 'vacation' had been interrupted by the blubbering idiot. She didn't know why her job was being offered back to her, no explanation had been given and she hadn't cared enough to ask. She didn't want it back, she was done with the little town of Storybrooke and its ungrateful citizens; Snow and Charming especially.

_Peasants._

It had been a month since they had accused her of murder, forced her into hiding and decided while she was gone that they were going to reinstate themselves as rulers. A month since Snow White had then manipulated her into murdering her own mother, she should be thankful she was still alive. Though, Regina admitted to herself, such wouldn't be the case if it weren't for the damned Saviour. Perhaps Snow owed her gratitude to Emma, rather than the woman who'd gladly crush her heart if only her own wasn't complicating matters.

She was beginning to understand the reasons for why her mother had ripped it out, it was a treacherous thing to hold on to. Maybe she was weak, holding on to a hope that had been damaged so thoroughly. A month seemed like a long time ago, yet it wasn't nearly long enough to repair the damage Emma had wrought upon her fragile heart with her anger.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled the steam rising from the styrofoam cup in her hand, her heart clenched within her chest at the reminder of how unlike Granny's the coffee shop down the road was. It had been almost a week that she'd begun to think of Storybrooke, when everything started to remind her of what she didn't have, what she missed.

Without word to anyone, she had packed up in the middle of the night and left. It had taken them three days to notice she was no longer there and unsurprisingly, Emma was the one to do so. She'd received a text asking where she was, when the first three went unanswered, they'd gotten a tad angrier and by the second week, they had stopped altogether.

It wasn't until she had settled into her new apartment in Boston, that she contacted Emma to tell her she would be receiving adoption papers in the mail. No more than two days had passed after their little moment in the diner when Emma and the two idiots had shown up at her door with their accusations.

Her plan had failed before it even began.

There was no happiness for her, no family and definitely no love. Emma had lost faith in her, Henry had shunned her. Even after Archie had turned up alive, things were strained between them. She was tired of fighting, tired of trying to prove herself to those who refused to believe she could change. In the end, she had no choice but to leave. In order to continue on with her life, she had to let go of the past and hope that one day the pain would go away.

xxx

When she returned home two hours later, she fetched her phone from her pocket before hanging her coat up. Making her way into the kitchen, she turned it on and tossed it on to the counter before setting about preparing dinner.

As she was rinsing off the vegetables, her phone beeped with an incoming text. Raising her eyes to the ceiling and hoping it wasn't Snow White, she dried her hands and snatched it from where it sat.

She frowned as **Emma** continuously blinked across her screen, hesitant to open the message. The last time she'd heard from the woman was over a week ago and it hadn't been a pleasant conversation in the least, in fact it had been less a conversation and more ten minutes where she stood in her apartment crying while Emma yelled at her about the adoption papers. Being accused of abandoning a child who didn't even want you to begin with, by his real mother no less; her desire not to repeat it was understandable.

But this was a text, not a phone call.

Sighing, she opened and read the message. "whr R U?"

Shaking her head, she frowned again and replied. "We've been over this, Miss Swan." and hit send. Less than a minute later, she got another.

"i mEnt Y Rnt U hme?"

Resisting the urge to gouge out her eyes, her frown was becoming a permanent feature. "I am home and must you type so atrociously? It's giving me a headache."

"seriSly?! fuk, dnt mve."

She was in the middle of asking why when a knock startled her, either this was a frightening coincidence or her question was about to be answered in the form of a blonde behind the door. Placing her phone back on the counter, she walked across the room and pulled it open.

Expectation didn't quite prepare her for the sight, Emma looked as though she hadn't slept the entire time Regina had been gone.

"I know I look like shit, can I come in?" Pursing her lips, Regina stepped back and allowed her entry before she shut the door and turned to face her. She took note of the dark circles around now faint green eyes and her stomach sank, Emma's eyes were her most expressive feature; to not see that familiar spark within them was saddening.

When she didn't speak, Regina turned away and moved toward the kitchen. "Drink?"

"Yes..." a pause, "No..." then a sigh. "I don't know."

She raised an eyebrow. "Pick one."

Emma shrugged. "If I start drinking, I might not stop."

Reaching up into the cabinet, Regina took down two glasses and poured them both some wine. "I'll assume you don't mean you've become an alcoholic. Nervous?"

The spark was still gone, but it got her a smile at least. "Maybe a little. I have no idea if this will end with you throwing me out or not, it's a long walk back to my hotel if I'm drunk."

"I don't imagine many things would end with you being thrown out of my apartment, least of all while you're drunk." Crossing to the sofa, she placed their wine down on the table and took a seat.

"Well the last time we talked about it, you swore and hung up on me." It wasn't until Emma reached for it that she noticed the folder tucked beneath her arm, she knew immediately what they were as Emma dropped them in her lap and sat beside her. "Look at them before you direct that glare my way."

Placing her hand on top of the folder, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath; both hope and dread filling her at the same time. Hope that Emma had come to talk her out of it, dread that she'd come to return them in person than through the mail. Upon exhaling, she flipped it and her eyes open at the same time, dropping her gaze to look over the papers inside.

Confusion filled her as she searched the bottom of the forms for that messy signature, but it wasn't Emma's name that was missing. Certain that she had signed them before sending them off, she looked to Emma expectantly.

"Read them."

Looking over the document, her jaw slackened when she came across the phrase **Joint Petition to Modify Custody**. These weren't the forms she'd sent, Emma was refusing full parental rights in favour of sharing custody with her. Try as she might, she couldn't suppress the tears that fell, but she was saved from trying to think of something to say when Emma spoke. "I have a condition though." She nodded and Emma continued. "You have to come back to Storybrooke."

"Why?" She hated the fact it came out as a choked sob.

"Because it's a four-hour drive to see you, that's four hours wasted that I could have spent with you if you were home.." She noted the side glance as Emma paused before adding. "... in that ridiculously empty mansion that Henry and I may or may not have claimed when you left."

Regina laughed, tears still shining in her eyes. "You moved into my house?"

Emma grinned at her and shrugged. "We missed you... besides, the royal couple was driving us nuts."

She smiled as she swiped at the tears, nodding her agreement. "I know the feeling, did you know your mother has called me at least four times this week begging me to come back and be Mayor again?"

The flush that bloomed across pale cheeks when Emma was embarrassed never failed to captivate Regina's attention. Whether it was the fact it happened so rarely or because it seemed almost alarming in how quick it spread, she wasn't sure. She always had trouble taking her eyes from Emma, but this was a whole new level of fascination. As she pictured how the blush would look full-body, a heat suffused her own face and her stomach fluttered violently.

Thankfully, Emma didn't seem to notice and she was broken from her self-imposed trance by the blonde's voice. "Would it upset you if I told you that it was my idea? and that if I'd known she'd constantly annoy you about it, I wouldn't have suggested it?"

"No, although I can't deny my curiosity as to why you suggested it."

"You kind of abandoned us, Regina. If we weren't enough to make you stay, then how could we be enough for you to come back? Henry thought maybe your job would change your mind."

Regina's laugh echoed through the apartment and she could tell it startled Emma by the way she flinched. She knew now why Emma had assumed this would end badly, and really after a comment like that, how could it not. "What did you expect? That I would stick around forever to have my heart constantly broken."

Standing, she glared down at Emma. "Between you and Henry, I would have been lucky to last another week in that town without killing someone. Do you have any idea how hard it was? To have the good you try to do dismissed so easily?" She seized her glass from the table and in one swift motion, drained the wine within. "Do you know what it's like to be accused of murdering someone you actually liked? To have your son look at you with the most heart-wrenching expression of disappointment?"

Regina could see the fire in emerald eyes that Emma was trying to resist releasing as she was grabbed by the collar and yanked to her feet. Regina wasn't looking for answers, everything was rhetorical and Emma knew she wouldn't have the opportunity to speak as Regina shouted at her. "You broke my heart!" Unlike her tears from earlier, these were angry, hot on her cheeks and painful to witness. "I love you and you betrayed me, you took the visions of a dog, knowing damn well magic exists and has the ability to alter things. Yet you ignored your own instinct and blamed me, why? Because I'm Evil, of course it had to be me!"

Snarling, she let go of Emma and shoved her back down to the couch while the hand holding her glass shot out and released it toward the wall. Shattering upon impact, Emma was showered with the tiny shards.

She said nothing when Emma stood and left her apartment.


	5. Pride

**3:47**

Those were the numbers that glowed bright red as she stared at the clock beside her bed, her subconscious refusing to grant her the sweet release from reality that she desired.

Ever since Emma had left her apartment, Regina began to regret the events that had led to that outcome. It wasn't that she thought her anger hadn't been justified, because it had. Nor was it because she spent the better part of an hour removing pieces of glass from between the cushions of her sofa, although the dull ache at the tips of her fingers would be reason enough to regret that. She could admit, to herself at least, that this regret stemmed from the fact she was what caused Emma's silent departure.

It wasn't an entirely new experience; being left. All you had to do was glimpse the past year and a half of her life to see that there was a pattern. It wasn't a particularly difficult concept to grasp, the inability to control her emotions is what forced people to abandon her. She knew this, she understood it and yet she couldn't stop it from happening. The second her emotions took hold of her, it was as though she suddenly split in two. She became an outsider, a witness to the damage that her lack of control wrought on her life.

Self sabotage.

The phrase rang through her mind, it was the perfect description for what occurred the moment even the slightest hint of happiness entered her life. Secretly fall in love with a stable boy, expect a child to keep a secret. Have your son see you as the person you want to be, turn around and threaten the life of his grandfather. The woman you're madly in love with confesses the fact she misses you and wants you to come home, freak out over an ill worded comment that forces her to leave.

Regina sighed.

She didn't deserve an escape, at least not tonight. In a few hours she would get out of bed, shower and dress for the day. Until then, she would lay awake and let her regret consume her every thought while watching the glowing digits of the clock slowly tick from one minute to the next.

* * *

Having stepped from the shower, Regina now stood in front of her bathroom mirror, glaring at it as she tried to will the object to display a less sunken appearance. Dark circles surrounded bloodshot eyes, while usually well-groomed hair refused her gentle manipulations; it was unacceptable. Queens weren't meant to look as she did, it was almost as if she'd somehow swapped places with the blonde.

Forty minutes, an extra layer of concealer and multiple failed attempts at hair management later, Regina gave up on further improvement and moved to her bedroom to get dressed.

Rummaging through her closet, the glare remained as clothes flew from their hangers and drawers, concealing the floor in an array of colour. When her arms began to tire from the constant motion of tossing clothes around the room, Regina suddenly realised that this was simply one of those days.

Nothing would go right and getting angry about it wouldn't change anything.

_Accept it and move on._

Dropping to her knees, she pulled open the bottom drawer of her dresser and a faint smile came to her lips. Curling her fingers around the rough cotton of her favourite pair of sweatpants, Regina's smile brightened further as she imagined the shock on people's faces if they had discovered her little secret back in Storybrooke.

Regina Mills, former Mayor and daughter of the Queen of Hearts had a hidden stash of clothes meant solely for comfort.

As she began to dress, the sound of knocking stopped her. Securing the towel around her waist, she slipped into a baggy t-shirt and went to see who it was.

Disappointment ran through her when she opened the door, her hope of being greeted by blonde curls and green eyes extinguished as she came face to face with a balding, middle-aged man with the most absurd looking moustache she had ever laid eyes on.

"Ms Mills?" She pursed her lips, the desire to laugh at the mouse-like sound of the man's voice all too tempting.

"Yes?"

His gaze constantly dropped to the lower half of her body as he spoke, but she remained surprisingly unaffected by it when all she could seem to focus on was his voice. "I have a delivery here from a Miss Swan." It wasn't until a small boy stepped into view that the words actually registered, a smile coming unbidden to her lips at the sight.

She bent at the waist and reached for the bouquet, taking it from his tiny hands before she spoke. "Hello."

Her smile morphed into a grin as he blushed, his eyes darting everywhere but to her, voice barely more than a whisper. "Hi."

"If you could sign here, I can give you the envelope as well." Frowning, she straightened and took the pen that was held out to her. Ignoring the shaking of her hand, she signed her name and snatched the envelope from the outstretched hand. Offering the boy one last smile, she thanked them both before closing the door.

More interested in the envelope, she ignored the niggling in the back of her mind telling her to put the flowers in water and instead, she placed them on the coffee table before unceremoniously dropping to the couch and tearing it open.

xxx

_Regina,_

_After two hours of wandering around Boston, I came back to my hotel room, intent on putting my thoughts and feelings onto paper since I clearly suck when I attempt to say them out loud._

_I'm sorry I walked out on you like I did, it was a really shitty thing for me to do and I promise I'll make it up to you. I knew when I came over that there was a chance it would end badly, I have a tendency to put my foot in my mouth some times. While what I said wasn't wrong, I admit that it had been worded wrong and now that I've had time to think about it, I deserved your anger. The whole smashing your wine glass against the wall, nice touch- not fond of picking shards out of my hair though, so if you ever get angry at me again, we're going to have to avoid being around any more glass._

_When you left and didn't tell anyone, it was so ridiculously painful that I don't even think I could adequately describe how it felt. I know our tentative friendship had gone somewhat to shit after that whole Archie thing, but I never thought it would be so completely broken that you wouldn't tell me you were leaving._

_What's even more surprising is the fact you left our son without even saying goodbye. He tried so hard to pretend it didn't matter, at least until I heard him crying himself to sleep- we both did a bit of that, to be honest. I was so mad at you for hurting him, for hurting me. Then I got those stupid adoption papers and I realised, we'd left you long before you left us. I know that if we had been there for you, supported you, you wouldn't have felt asthough you'd already lost him, you'd never have tried to give him up._

_I'm sorry I abandoned you and took him from you._ _  
_

_I wish I could do this night all over again, skip right to that part near the end where you told me you love me. I've never felt so many things at once; anger was a fairly strong one up until that point, the happiness at hearing those words come from your lips, directed at me of all people, it hasn't quite left me yet._

_As crass, uneducated and idiotic as I am and continue to be, I don't think the first time I admit my feelings for you should be done in a letter. Do you think, maybe I could show you?_

_If I asked, would you go on a date with me?_

_Emma_

_xxx_

Calmly, Regina placed the letter beside the roses and stood. There were a range of emotions fighting for dominance inside her, but none seemed stronger than the happiness she felt, the happiness which had taken the form of tears that slid down her cheeks.

While the words on the paper did leave quite a few things that needed to be discussed, including the blonde's inability to even write her thoughts and feelings coherently, there was one thing that needed no consideration. Regina made her way into her bedroom, picked up her phone from the bedside table and sent a text, with a single word, to Emma. "Yes."


	6. Envy

Regina had received a text yesterday from Emma, suggesting they spend the day together before their date tonight. Surprised, but equally eager to do so, she had accepted the invitation and was now waiting - impatiently - for the blonde to show.

A light, repeated tap at her door echoed throughout her apartment and she frowned, all too familiar with the knowledge that Emma had a tendency to make you think she was trying to pound a door into submission when she knocked, Regina knew it definitely wasn't the blonde tapping now.

Swinging the door open, the frown immediately faded when she caught sight of her visitor, dropping to her knees and warmly pulling him into her arms. Just as suddenly as she had embraced him, she pulled back and paused to gently cup his cheek in the palm of her hand when his eyes clouded in confusion, silently reassuring him before she spoke.

"What are you doing here and where is your more obnoxious mother?"

Grinning, Henry shook his head and looked at her with amusement. "I already know you're going on a date, you don't need to pretend not to like her."

She felt the heat that spread along her cheeks and she reached out - ignoring the way his eyes shone with laughter- to brush a stray hair away from his face. "While true, don't think I'm going to pretend you didn't completely avoid both of my questions."

Their grins mirrored each other before he rolled his eyes. "Ma came to get me last night, she's outside with gramps."

"And why is your charming grandfather here?"

She looked up at the sound of Emma's voice coming from down the hall. "He's here because my parents volunteered to take our son off our hands when we're due for dinner, until then he's spending the day with us because for some reason, he missed you."

"Ma!" His exasperation evoked a chuckle from the both of them.

"Don't you ma me, you missed her and now she knows, deal with it." Emma ruffled his hair as she came to stand behind him before meeting brown eyes, the spark that was missing when they last met had returned and the flutter it caused in her stomach made Regina's breath hitch.

Noticing the raised eyebrow that Emma directed her way, prompted the raising of her own. "Feel free to.. you know.. move out of the doorway any time now." Turning her head to hide her smile, Regina stood and beckoned them into the apartment, then closed the door behind them.

When Henry flopped down on to her couch, she managed to resist scolding him, instead choosing to focus her attention on their plans for the day. "So what are we going to do for the day?"

Henry looked between them both with an all too innocent expression. "Can I watch it now?"

"You'll have to ask your mother if she has a DVD player."

"I do?"

Emma smiled at her confusion and tossed Henry his backpack before explaining. "Your son manipulated me into agreeing to watch Iron Man with him before he would get out of bed this morning." Regina grinned, knowing exactly where he got that particular skill from and her heart swelled at the sound of his giggle when Emma nudged him with her elbow.

Nodding, Regina walked toward the lone chair in the living room, running her fingers affectionately through Henry's hair as he passed on his way to the DVD player.

Before taking a seat, she glanced over at Emma and was met with a frown. Wondering what she had done now, Regina gave a frown of her own. When Emma patted the cushion beside her, she realised the problem and moved to correct it as she sat down next to her. The thought of being wedged between the woman she loved and their son while watching a movie definitely appealed to her, even more so when she felt Emma drape an arm across her shoulders.

xxx

When the movie had finished, it was close to lunch time and Emma surprised Regina once more when she announced that they were going on a picnic.

"There's a place called Correy Hill Outlook in Brookline, I used to go there every chance I could when I lived here. It's a steep walk to the top, which is one of the reasons I went, but the view is amazing when you get there." Regina couldn't help smiling at the wistful look that had overcome Emma's expression as she talked.

"It has a playground if Henry gets bored.. and picnic tables if Her Majesty is adverse to sitting on the ground like some sort of dirty peasant." When Emma winked to remove any of the sting that her words may have had, Regina grinned from ear to ear.

The grin grew impossibly wider when Henry broke into their little moment in defense of his brunette mother. "Mom used to take me on a picnic every sunday, we'd always sit on the beach even though we both knew we'd end up with sand everywhere."

"Well look at that, the Queen really is just like us common folk."

* * *

When they arrived at their destination, the relief she felt at Emma's stubborn refusal to leave her home until she had changed her shoes was immediate.

If anyone else had expected her to climb the monstrosity that some imbecile had labelled a hill, rather than the mountain it was, she probably would have laughed in their face before turning them into a toad. However, it wasn't simply anyone asking and in truth, she could have been convinced to climb Mount Everest if it meant seeing the pure joy on both Emma and Henry's face when she surrendered to their insistence.

The view from the top really was amazing, not that she had doubted Emma, but one definitely had to see it to appreciate how truly breathtaking it was.

"Kid, I hate to break it to you but you're seriously getting fat."

Turning, she watched as Henry slipped his hands into Emma's and fell forward, flipping from his position atop her shoulders, a move that had Regina flinching with the way his arms seemed to bend.

Her concern didn't go unnoticed as Henry beamed up at her with a reassuring smile. "I've done it before, she's never hurt me." He narrowed his eyes and turned back to Emma. "And I am not getting fat."

The shock that showed on Emma's face when Henry pushed her, had Regina laughing and she received a half-hearted glare before Emma launched herself at their son. Sweeping him off his feet, she then proceeded to tickle him relentlessly until she had him begging her to stop.

There was a moment, a brief pause in time where her view dimmed to the point where Emma and Henry were the only things visible and Regina felt something she hadn't felt since that day outside the well. There was resentment as she watched their interactions, the way in which they had connected so effortlessly, the ease that seemed so intricately tied into their bond.

It was foolish and she never wanted to feel like that again.

Seeing her son so happy and carefree, seeing the love that Emma had for him, it should warm her heart. To compare her own relationship with their son to Emma's, or even the one between herself and Cora, it was juvenile to think that any one relationship was the same as another.

Yet she couldn't help wondering if their relationship would ever be as easy, free of the pain that - at times - seemed the only thing there was between them.

Then, as sudden as the thoughts had come, they left as she caught sight of those sparkling green eyes and the faltering smile on pale, pink lips. It was then she realised she would experience pain far more excruciating if it wiped the doubt from Emma's face and brought back her smile.

Step by step, Regina made her way over to them and smiled down at their son before pressing a kiss to his forehead. Meeting Emma's stare with a calm expression, she spoke. "Put him down."

While she did look confused, Emma complied with the request and carefully released him to the ground. The moment he stepped back, Regina flung her arms around Emma's neck and pulled her in to a kiss. Cautious of their son's presence, she resisted the desire to slip her tongue between the perfectly soft lips that pressed against her own, keeping the kiss chaste while still trying to pour as much reassurance, care and love into it as she could.

Pulling back, she witnesses the smile that pulls at Emma's mouth while her lids slowly flutter open.

The entire moment is - of course - ruined when they both look to their son, his smile twisting into a grimace as he supplies the expected, "Gross" before picking up the basket containing lunch and sauntering over to the picnic tables.

xxx

"What's your favourite colour?" Regina smiled, they had been going back and forth for at least an hour now, asking each other seemingly insignificant questions and sneaking kisses when Henry was too engrossed in his comics to notice them.

She now knew Emma's favourite movie was Army of Darkness - the third one because it was hilarious - apparently. She liked nearly every kind of music genre that existed, unless it was rap, due to it being more badly written poetry; in Emma's opinion though Regina didn't necessarily disagree. Perhaps the most surprising thing she learned was that Emma liked to draw, which prompted a minor argument between them when Emma refused to even consider showing Regina some of her drawings, an argument that stopped when their son pointed out the fact they were meant to be on a date and shouldn't be bickering before he went back to reading.

Wiping the crumbs from the corners of her mouth with a napkin, Regina's shoulders lifted slightly. "It alternates, some times red and some times purple. I'm also rather fond of black."

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." Emma dodged the playful swat Regina aimed at her head and grinned.

"Smartass." The small peck of lips against her own had Regina sighing for the umpteenth time, at a loss for a memory where she had ever felt as content, as loved as she had in the last few hours.

"So what's yours?"

"I'll give you a hint." Emma leaned forward, brushing her lips against Regina's cheek before whispering in her ear. "I'm wearing it, but you'd have to remove something to see it."

Henry's voice interrupted them before Regina could decide whether she could get away with shoving Emma to the ground and finding out. "Ma, can we go see Planes now?"

Another peck to her cheek and Emma was standing before a hand extended down to her, their bodies brushing against each other when Regina accepted the gesture and allowed Emma to help her to her feet.


	7. Sloth

When they pulled up to her apartment, Snow and Charming were outside waiting for them and a pang of disappointment overcame Regina when she realised it meant their time with Henry had come to an end. The feeling was dampened to a more tolerable level when, at the same time, she knew her date with Emma fast approached. There would be plenty of time to bond further with their son once she was back in Storybrooke, and how often would she have the chance to be alone with Emma when they returned?

"Mom, are you gonna come home?" Henry's head popped up from the backseat as Emma cut the engine and got out.

Watching the blonde move around the car, Regina couldn't seem to stop her eyes from focusing on the way tight jeans encased Emma's backside. Shaking herself from the self-induced haze of her mind, she tore her gaze from the pleasing view and smiled to herself. "If you want."

The sound of his door opening reached her ears seconds before her own was flung open and he crawled into her lap, wrapping his arms around her. "I do." As it were muffled against her neck, it wouldn't have been coherent to anyone else, but she had heard it as if he'd shouted it in her ear. The constant affection he had shown throughout the day continued to warm her heart and she wrapped her own arms around him, cherishing the moment while it lasted.

Emma returned and she stood at the open door, hands on her hips and a smile on her face. "Hey, quit hogging the love."

Henry practically flew out of Regina's arms and nearly knocked the blonde to the ground with his enthusiasm. "Thanks ma, I had loads of fun."

Laughing softly, Emma ruffled his hair. "You're welcome kid, but I was referring to your mothers love." Green eyes twinkled mischievously as Regina's gaze rose to meet them and although her smile had been sad at first, it transformed and became brighter the longer their eyes remained on one another.

Henry looked up, noticing the staring between them and rolled his eyes. "Get a room." They both laughed before Emma offered her hand and helped Regina from the car.

Over the next few minutes, they said their goodbyes to Henry, Snow and Charming. Regina opted to forgo the last two, entering her building to wait for Emma by the stairwell after promising Henry she would return home tomorrow. Avoiding the two idiots, she was content to simply watch in amusement as Emma fended off their attention.

Regina was completely caught off guard as she opened the door to the apartment, a small gasp escaping her lips as she took in the scene presented to her. Her eyes darted around the room, making note of all the minor adjustments that had been made in order for this to be her view upon entering her home.

Where there once was a coffee table and couch, there was now a small table for two, a vase with a single red rose as its centrepiece with a platter of what she assumed to be food sat on each side along with twin glasses of wine. There were no lights that illuminated the room, yet it was dimly lit with the flickering of candles placed strategically throughout. Never in her life had anyone gone to so much trouble to make something this special for her and the events leading up to this point merged together, filling her with such emotion that she wasn't the least bit surprised by the feel of tears slipping down her cheeks.

The only thing she could think at the time, slipped quietly from her lips. "How?"

While she had said it in no more than a whisper, Emma had clearly heard her and willingly supplied the answer. "I taught David how to pick a lock, though it wasn't my intention at the time to have him do this."

"You had your father break into my apartment?" As touched as Regina was, the thought of Prince Charming in her home caused her words to come out as more of a growl than she intended.

"Seriously? You're crying because this surprised you in a good way and you're going to pretend you're angry?" Emma chuckles as her arms find their way around Regina's waist from behind. "Please tell me the point of that so we can get to the end quicker and enjoy our date."

Closing her eyes, the anger seeped from Regina as she gave in to the embrace and pressed her back against Emma. Tilting her head back to rest against a shoulder, she sighed. "I'm sorry."

She didn't want to ruin their night by bringing up grievances from the past and while she may never completely forgive the people she thought had wronged her all those years ago, she wasn't about to give up her own chance at happiness because of them. Not once since leaving Storybrooke had her dreams not continued to plague her, showing her the love and care that she knew Emma was capable of. The things she had the opportunity to experience; if only she ignored the confusing need within to sabotage herself.

After a few minutes of simply enjoying the warmth their bodies provided one another, she opened her eyes and turned her head to place a light kiss at the corner of Emma's mouth. "Thank you." she stepped away from the arms and moved toward the table. Coming up beside her, Emma pulled out her chair and Regina smiled at the unexpected gesture as she sat down.

Emma lifted the covers from their meal before she took her own seat and Regina blushed as her mouth practically watered at the sight of lamb, mixed with the familiar scent of rosemary and cloves. Her cheeks reddened further upon hearing another chuckle from Emma, confirming that her appreciation for the selection hadn't gone unnoticed.

Rather than tease her, as Regina had expected, Emma merely smiled at her before she began to eat and silence - interrupted only by the sounds of utensils against plates - descended on them.

It amazed her, how comfortable she was with sharing their meal and time without the need for conversation. Even with Henry, she had always needed the distraction and yet here she sat, content with how things were.

Why Emma decided then that she needed to say something, was beyond Regina's understanding. "So, why'd you come to Boston and not pick somewhere further away?"

Confused, Regina lowered her fork while raising an eyebrow. "Why is that important?"

When she refused to respond to the look she received for her own curiosity, Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Stuck in the same town for thirty years and you just happen to decide to live here?"

Regina resumed eating, quietly chewing while she considered the question.

Wiping away any remnants of food with the swipe of a thumb across her lip, she smirks when she catches Emma's gaze following after the movement and the darkening of emerald eyes sends a small shiver down her spine. "Are you trying to imply I moved here because it's where you were before you came barging into my life?"

Grinning, Emma nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

Reaching for her wine, Regina tapped a nail against her glass, feigning thought as she delayed the answer she already knew she'd give. Taking a sip, she watched as Emma's impatience slowly transformed her features from amusement to annoyance before Regina finally gave in. "Perhaps that had something to do with it, yes."

* * *

Regina hadn't noticed the iPod dock when she first came in, but every once in a while, her eyes would stray over to it during dinner and she would wonder what else Emma had planned.

When the conversation began to flow between them and Emma talked about everything from her childhood, to what everyone in Storybrooke had been up to since Regina had left- she almost forgot about it entirely until Emma stood and walked over to it. With a few button presses, an unfamiliar song began to filter through the room and Emma returned, offering her hand to Regina.

No words were needed as Regina accepted the invitation with a smile, placing her own hand in Emma's as she stood, she allowed herself to be led away from the table.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_  
 _I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need_  
 _I'll love you more with every breath_  
 _Truly, madly, deeply do_

Listening to the words, Regina couldn't wipe the smile from her face and as Emma pulled her in close, she draped her arms over her shoulders and soaked in the feeling of being held as they rhythmically swayed together.

Had anyone ever asked her to think of a word that described Emma Swan, there would be many. She was difficult, childish and infuriating - beyond possibility - she was uncomplicated, sensible and had the ability to make Regina happier than she ever imagined. Adding romantic to all the reasons for loving her seemed as natural as breathing, yet none of those things even came close to scratching the surface. There were so many things Regina had to learn about the woman who had grabbed ahold of her heart and refused to let go.

If Regina had to describe Emma using only a single word, it would be Paradox. She was a mystery, a puzzle that once you solved, would unravel and make itself anew. She was a living, breathing contradiction and the more you tried to understand her, the more she changed and Regina wanted to spend the rest of her life learning all there was to know. She would do the impossible and discover just who this woman was that had ensnared her so easily.

Breathing a content sigh as the last of her thoughts dissipated, she recognised the beginning of the next song Emma had chosen and couldn't hold back her laughter.

It was so sentimental, so mushy, so very typical of Emma. Serious and romantic one moment, silly and corny in the next.

_Every little thing she does is magic_  
 _Everything she do just turns me on_  
 _Even though my life before was tragic_  
 _Now I know my love for her goes on._

The hold around her waist tightened and her breath hitched when Emma leaned in, she could almost feel the beat of Emma's heart against her chest and it took all of her concentration to hear what she said. "What? It's true."

Ignoring the fluttering in her stomach from being so very close to one another, Regina bit her lip as her eyes darted to Emma's mouth and she shook her head. "It's ridiculous."

"It's romantic." Emma insisted.

Emma's lips seemed even closer now and she found it difficult to resist staring at them, the idea of kissing her was wreaking havoc on Regina's ability to think straight. "It's... cheesy."

"You're cheesy."

"Now you're ridiculous." Barely an inch between them, Regina lost any and all resolve she had to resist and surged forward to claim lips that had endlessly taunted her for months. While they had shared a few lingering kisses between them, this time she wouldn't resist, she would have Emma Swan if it is the last thing she would do. Taking Emma's bottom lip between her teeth, she bit down gently, stroking her tongue across soft flesh before sucking it into her mouth.

Before she could grasp what was happening, she was being lifted by an arm around her thighs that forced her to wrap her legs around Emma's waist.

xxx

There were a few mishaps on their way to the bedroom - or rather - the same mishap, occurring repeatedly due to their eagerness, the convenience of walls and an extreme lack of patience on both sides.

Eventually they did get there and their clothes were removed, tossed to the floor in a whirlwind of frenzied activity. Then Emma tried to remove her jeans in the same fashion and once again, Regina found herself laughing, only this time it caused Emma to raise her eyebrow before she began shimmying out of them and all of a sudden, it wasn't funny anymore. Regina wished she still had her magic, so she could just make them disappear, but then if she did- she wouldn't be feeling this raw, almost painful desire to ravish Emma as she watched her. It wasn't funny, it was confusing and now she was conflicted and aroused, which just made everything all the more confusing.

With too many emotions and thoughts she couldn't even begin to sort through, Regina gave in to her impatience and grabbed Emma by her shoulders and spun them. Pushing her down on the bed, she then proceeded to yank the jeans the rest of the way down her legs, ignoring the chuckle it evoked from the blonde.

Now that they were both naked, Regina stood at the end of the bed and admired pale skin, tracing every curve, every imperfection that combined to make up the woman she loved. It took every ounce of her willpower to resist covering herself when she realised Emma was doing the same- on some level she was still self-conscious of the childhood scars that marred her skin from years of abuse. Then their eyes met and she could see everything Emma felt for her, the same feelings Regina had were reflected back at her from the emerald depths. Beneath the hunger - which was there in abundance - was affection, care and perhaps the most important of all, love.

Crawling on to the bed, Regina straddled Emma's thighs and closed her eyes as hands grasped her hips. It was less than a minute later that she felt lips press against her own before she opened them and found those eyes which held so much longing in them, any thought she'd had of making this last left her mind, discarded as quickly as their clothes had been.

Regina shoved Emma back to the mattress, only to lean down and reclaim the incredibly soft lips she didn't think she would ever grow tired of. Slipping between lips, tongues met and danced together as they explored each others mouth. Their hands wandered all over one another, light strokes and gentle caresses turned to rough groping as their heated kiss wore on. Emma's teeth grazed over her tongue and hands cupped her breasts, her nipples rapidly hardening as thumbs lightly brushed against them.

While one of Emma's hands continued to knead and caress, the other dropped from her chest and drifted slowly down towards her center.

Regina's breathing shallowed the closer Emma came and her entire body seemed to catch fire the second she felt herself being spread open. When slim fingers easily entered her core, Regina was forced to tear her mouth from Emma's and her head was thrown back as her body arched, readily accepting the intrusion.

Clutching the hand still at her chest with her left, Regina used the right for support and ground against the fingers inside her. Pushing herself up with her knees, she glanced down at the blonde and upon seeing Emma's eyes glued between her legs, she fell back down and impaled herself.

When Emma got the hint, a grin formed on pale lips that caused Regina to chuckle before another moan escaped her as fingers began thrusting in and out with the perfect amount of force; and the slow forming heat that had built within her stomach skyrocketed into an all-consuming inferno.

Regina slumped forward, hands to either side of Emma's head as she became lost to everything but the sensations roaring through her flesh. Emma's firm, rhythmic strokes driving her to that unbeatable tension. It wasn't long before desire pushed her towards the edge and Regina cried aloud when she came with two fingers buried inside her and her breast in the palm of Emma's hand.

She enjoyed the softening glow of her relaxing body, her skin pressed agreeably against the body beneath her as Emma's warm breath softly caressed her neck.

When she regained control of her limbs, Regina raised her head and captured Emma's mouth again. Devouring her lips, she invaded her mouth with her tongue as Emma clamped strong arms around her and kept her close.

Breaking from the kiss as the need for air burned her throat, Emma's whimper at the loss had Regina clenching her legs together to dull the renewed ache between them before she placed her lips around Emma's nipple and pulled it into her mouth. Within seconds the bud had hardened beneath the expert manipulations of her tongue and she moved to lavish the same attention on the other.

Not wanting to delay any longer from her intended goal, Regina released her nipple and began trailing kisses down Emma's stomach. Muscles tensed beneath the touch and she had to pause a moment to trace the path of her lips with her fingers before she continued and came to rest between Emma's thighs.

As she inhaled the intoxicating scent of Emma's arousal, her heart beat frantically in anticipation, almost as though it would break free of her chest.

A whole new flood of wetness pooled between her legs as she stroked her tongue through Emma's folds, tasting her for the first time and knowing now with absolute certainty that she was as sweet as Regina had hoped she would be.

It felt as though Emma's taste brought boiling to the surface every moment of every night of every month of Regina's needs that went unsatisfied by torturously vivid dreams, and concentrated all her desire into an overwhelming hunger for Emma. Overcome with an urge to please, to ruin Emma for anyone else - so that Regina would never have to make-do with those dreams again - she attached her lips to Emma's throbbing clit and sucked it into her mouth.

As fingernails dug into her scalp, encouraging her to continue, a breathless voice drifted down to her ears. "Jesus.. don't stop." Her lips curled as she flicked over the tip with her tongue and was rewarded with a hard thrust against her mouth.

Emma writhed, her fingers knotted the sheets. Her legs twitched and her heels drummed the mattress as Regina's dextrous tongue and mouth devoured her. Each gasp, moan and whimper Regina coaxed from the blonde was music to her ears.

When Regina filled her with three fingers, they were greedily accepted by walls that clenched and trapped them as Emma jerked and shook with her release. The honeyed sound of her name falling from perfect lips was enough to convince Regina to continue past the initial orgasm and push Emma into the beginnings of the next with the flick of her wrist.

xxx

After however many orgasms - she lost count after the fourth - Regina lay on top of Emma, soothed by the comforting pattern of fingers dancing along her spine and the gentle pulse of the heart beneath her head. She had almost given in to the lull of sleep when Emma's voice dismissed the silence. "Do you know how much I love you yet?"

Regina sluggishly lifted her head, a lazy smile forming on her lips as she husked. "I could always use more convincing."

When Emma's response was to flip them and press her deliciously naked body against her, Regina's gasp was muted by lips that captured her mouth in a searing kiss. Time seemed to speed up again and any thought of falling asleep vanished from her mind. When Emma pulled back and whispered, "I can do that." even as her laughter filled the bedroom, she felt the stirrings of her arousal once more and - despite already believing - she willingly let Emma continue trying.


End file.
